Jealousy, Rabbits, Maths and Pickup Lines
by defineLOVELESS
Summary: 17 years old now, Mikan and Natsume were very close. But wait, since when did Natsume uses pickup lines? Since when did Mikan get annoyed and irritated at Natsume? Find out what does "All hell break lose", Natsume style meant. One Shot. MxN.


**Hey :) Im back with another one-shot :D**

**Hope you guess like this one. Was inspired by many fanfics. Too many to list Sorry. **

**RxR please :D**

**Disclaimer: GA will never ever never ever never ever ever be mine. :(**

* * *

Jealousy, Rabbits, Maths and Pickup Lines

Written By Elaine. AKA DefineL0v3

* * *

A lavender eyed teenager and brunette were seen discussing about something before the class started. The class were curious as to what, but do not dare to ask, for fear of the baka gun and Mikan's range of alices.

* * *

A seventeen year old Mikan wasin the classroom staring at the paper in front of her.

She looked up and saw Natsume. Oh the great Natsume that was rumoured to be her boyfriend.

Psst. Like that would even happen.

Mikan looked around her, and noticed Natsume leaning against the door, apparently waiting for somebody. She shook her head and continued with her work.

Natsume, saw Mikan looking and walked towards her, "I bet a million rabbits that you enjoy what you're looking at now, since you sneaked a look at me twce."

Hotaru, who popped up of nowhere, said, "Oh, so Natsume bets a million rabbit that Mikan glance at him because she's interested in him. Anyone wanna bet on the stakes? Payout 1 is to 100."

Almost immediately, people started scurrying around Hotaru, placing their bets.

Natsume simply repeated to Mikan, "Well? I bet a million rabbits that you enjoy what you're looking at now. "

Mikan, simply just stared at Natsume indifferently and replied: "Nah, I thought you were good looking the first time, obviously I was mistaken when I looked the second time."

Natsume,a grin forming on his face replied, "Guess what? It's your lucky day. Out of all the girls here, I pick you to talk to."

Mikan, feigned shocked, "Wow! Its your lucky day too. Out of all the ways I could embarrass you right now…..I will just walk away."

Natsume, just smirked and continued, "Help the homeless me. Take me to your home."

**Mikan, annoyed and more irritated now, retorted,** "I don't bring home strays with the mange, but the pound might take you. Besides, what happened to sleeping in your OWN room?"

Natsume, more gamed to take on the challenged, asked, "Do you sleep on your stomach?"

Mikan, obviously busy with something, "No."

Natsume smirked, obviously sure that he would win in the end. "Can I, then?"

Mikan calmly replied, obviously trying to control her anger, "Nope. But you can sleep on any of your fan girls'. I'm sure they will be more than willing, right ladies?"

The fan girls surrounding the two rushed forward trying to hug Natsume. Almost immediately a wall of fire surrounded them. The fan girls that were trying to run forward despite the flames suffered third degree burns and the others cried waterfalls.

Natsume, was very amused now, "Oh come on, I can tell that you want me."

Mikan was annoyed at Natsume, but she must maintain control, or else she would need to pay back Hotaru the money she lost. Gritting her teeth, she said "Ohhhh, you're soooooo right, I want you to leave."

Natsume, enjoying the attention," … What was that?"

Mikan put on a poker face, "What was what?"

Natsume, "That sound."

Mikan didn't even bother looking up. "I didn't hear anything."

Natsume put on an oh-so-sad look, which led to the fan girls crying even more, saying that "Someone as great as Natsume should not cry."

Natsume of couse, burnt their hair before facing Mikan and continued, "It was the sound of my heart breaking."

Mikan gritted her teeth. She looked up and glared at Natsume.

Natsume, obviously pleased with the reaction, said "Did I just notice you checking me out, or did my ego flare up again?"

Mikan, trying desperately to control herself from slapping Natsume, replied in a low "I think you need to see the doctor."

Natsume just grinned and continued, "That's enough of undressing me with your eyes. Let's get out of here."

Mikan, pinching herself to stay calm, "Please, like I will go anywhere with you. So stop trying to hit on me. " With that, she looked down at the Maths questions again, anger evident in her face.

Natsume shrugged, replying, "Oh really?"

Mikan, "Yup."

Natsume, obviously Natsume, was bent on winning.

Natsume moved in close to Mikan and whispered to her ear, "You might as well sleep with me, I'll tell our friends you did anyway."

Mikan, suddenly smirked as she gained an interest to that question. She looked up, and moved towards Natsume, as though she was about to kiss him, but stopped and winked at Natsume before saying, "Really I would love for you to screw my brains out, but……..someone beat you to it. And obviously, that guy is better than you at doing that." With that she looked down again.

Natsume, "You know th-" Before he could continue, he finally realised what Mikan had said, "Waaaaait. WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"

Mikan, continued to stare at the paper, thinking about the question she was evidently stuck on.

Natsume, feeling ignored and obviously anger building up on him, grabbed Mikan by the shoulder, "Tell me what the fuck did you mean by some other guy screwed you already?" He said through clenched teeth.

Mikan, obviously pleased with herself, added, "Oh you know, it was so hard that it nearly tore my hair out. It was so painful that I wanted to scratch and tear it."

Natsume clenched his jaws, anger evident in his eyes, "WHO?"

* * *

Meanwhile…

Laughter burst out from Koko. The others around him, who were also listening to Mikan and Natsume's exchange stared at him, curious as to what he found out. Everyone, but Hotaru, that is.

Obviously, Koko knew better than to tell them. For one, Natsume would roast him. For another, Mikan could use any random alice she had acquired with the stealing alice on him, and god knows what it could meant.

God, Mikan could rival the ice queen at times.

* * *

Mikan, obviously amused at Natsume's response could only pinched herself harder to not ruin the joke and started laughing.

Unbeknownst to Natsume, and the rest of the gang, save Koko and Hotauru, Mikan already knew that they were there and listening. Though she did not know it until she heard Mochu snicker.

She stared at Natsume, boredom evident in her eyes, and said "Well, wouldn't you like to know. I don't know myself."

Natsume stared at Mikan in shock, "Y-y-you sleep with someone you don't know?!?!" To him, Mikan does not look like the type of person who would sleep with random guys she pick up from the bar.

Mikan, smiled and responded, "Well, I was very depressed and went to the bar for a drink. By the time I was done, I was near drunk at that time… and I lost my way… and then there was this guy, he was soooooooooo nice to me. He hugged me and comfort me and brought me to my room."

Natsume stared at her coldly.

* * *

_Natsume's POV_

What. The. Fuck.

How could she sleep with some guy she don't know?!?!

Okay, so she was drunk. So she was depressed. So she was lost.

But still. Fuck.

It was suppose to be ME.

Me. Me. Me and only ME.

Tch. That guy is so going to burn in hell when I found out who.

* * *

Mikan, obviously very entertained, added on in a fake, high-pitched voice, "Oh it was pure pleasure and torture in one! Do you want to hear about it?" She added 'innocently'.

…

…

…

…

...

…

"!!!!"

* * *

The term all hell break lose is when Natsume Hyuuga finally snapped and left in search of the boy Mikan Sakura had her "first time" with.

Obviously, the first person to get scorched would be Mikan's sempais, Tsubasa and Tonu. Then Narumi, and thereafter, boys from her special ability class.

In less than half an hour, 80% of the male population in Alice Academy is in the infirmary suffering from burns.

* * *

_The next morning…_

"So… can I be compared to your first time?"

The brunette just stared at the raven-haired teenager who is currently naked beside her in bed. A thin white sheet of blanket covered them, keeping their bare bodies from being exposed.

"Well?"

"…"

"Goddamn it woman. Just reply me."

"Bwahahahahahahahah."

"…."

The brunette just kissed him, and whispered something in his ears, before lying down on the bed and sleep again.

As for Natsume, well, his mind was blank, as he tried to process what Mikan had just told him.

"_What first time? Isn't is just last night, love?"_

_

* * *

  
_

The End :D

...

...

...

...

OKay fine, here's more :P

* * *

The next day, Mikan went to the bank and cashed in a cheque of 3.5million rabbits.

Where did that money come from?

Well, its 20% of the bets Hotaru earned.

Waaait. So why did Mikan benefitted from it?

Well, simply, put, she set the whole thing up with Hotaru.

Though what happened in the night was simply unexpected by Mikan.

* * *

Mikan, dressed in her night gown woke up in the middle of the night and went to Natsume's room.

Natsume, was obviously suffering from alice overuse, and in pain.

Mikan felt guilty for playing such a big joke on him.

Obviously, she hugged him, hoping to ease his pain.

Who knows?

He was actually pretending.

As he kissed Mikan wetly and passionately, he whispered to Mikan, "Stay with me". Mikan nodded, not knowing that they were already half naked and on the bed.

* * *

The End, seriously. :P


End file.
